The Dark Nite
The Joker sat there laughing histarically as he finished writing his note. "HAHAHAHHAHAH!!! THIS WILL TEACH FATMAN TO FUCK WITH ME!!" Batman sat there in the restaurant with Robin. The two talked about last night's episode of Glee and how heterosexual the entire series is. "It's the manliest show in the network!" Robin exclaimed. Batman failed an attempt at salting his lunch. He knew that The Joker had rigged the lid on his salt to come undone. He got pissed, and looked on the table to see a note that read, "YOU ARE GETTING SOOOOOOOOOOOO FAT!!!! MAYBE WE SHOULD CALL YOU FATMAN!! HAHAHAHEHAHAOHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! -Joker" This note made Batman want to cry like a little bitch, so he ditched Robin and ran home. Megabitch The Joker sat down to propose his new evil plan to a secret group of high-class criminals... After they kicked him out, the Joker felt rejected. He knew that he had to carry out his new plan all on his own, kind of like how it feels when nobody will have sex with you so you have to masturbate. So he was all like... However, the Joker knew that if he appeared sad, people would find out that he wasn't really insane, and he would no longer be able to avoid the death sentence. So he put on his legendary smile, laughed a few times maniacally, and went about his way. Sour Anus Batman arrived at Wayne Manor pissed. How could the Joker have insulted him like that?? That son of a bitch. Batman kindly asked his butler Alfred to prepare some chocolate milk to ease his mood. Alfred responded with... Batman figured he should probably cut down on chocolate anyway, so he sat down alone and began watching TV. He happened to notice the Batsignal illuminated in the sky outside his window. The city needed him, but he didn't give a shit. If he couldn't control his weight, nothing else mattered to him. But then he said to himself, "What if it's the Joker? I could castrate him and have my revenge!!" So after he was done playing Catherine, he decided to go see what was up. He discovered that the Joker had stolen a box of condoms from Walmart, and was ejaculating in them and throwing them at random citizens of Gotham. However, with much skill, Batman was able to subdue the Joker. Attack Of The Douche Boobs The Joker had been arrested, and Batman was interogating him. They sat together in the interrogation room having a very in depth conversation... As they sat, staring at each other, the Joker jizzed in his pants. He then admitted his unrequited sexual attraction toward Batman... and then claimed that he was kidding and that Batman was a fatass. Batman began pacing around the room impatiently as the Joker exclaimed, "Quick! To the Fatmobile!" "Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh... FATMAN!!!!" "Let's go back to your Fatcave and fuck!" "What are you gonna do? Hit me with a FATARANG!!!" The End After Joker's jokes had gotten old, Batman sat down for another in-depth conversation with the Joker... ...Batman responded in this way: Batman then left and proceeded to kick more ass. THE END Category:Fatass Category:After spring break